farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Skorpion
The Skorpion (officially Škorpion vz. 61) is a sub-machine gun featured in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, & Far Cry 5. |stats = |magazine = Far Cry 3 *24 Far Cry 4 *24 Far Cry 5 *??? |variants = Far Cry 3 *Skorpion Far Cry 4 *Skorpion *Skorpion “Stinger” Far Cry 5 *Skorpion }} Far Cry 3 This low-calibre machine pistol is an effective weapon for a new player. Its low cost makes it effective with a sound suppressor for stealth missions and it may be useful for players later in the game being the only SMG that can be fired while on a Zipline - although the number of times when the player is faced with enemies while riding a Zipline is minuscule and doubtfully justifies carrying around the weakest SMG. The Skorpion is unlocked for free use after deactivating 2 Radio Towers. Characteristics The Skorpion is a great SMG for how early it is unlocked. It has decent damage, fire rate, and magazine size. However it should be noted that unlike the sub-machine guns like the A2000, that this weapon is treated like a machine pistol in-game. Because of this, it should not be used outside of close range. Paint Jobs The look of Skorpion could be customized with one of six available paint schemes. Each scheme costs $200 and does not affect weapon performance. (FC3) Skorpion Paint Job 1 Dry Lands.PNG|Dry Lands (FC3) Skorpion Paint Job 2 Jungle.PNG|Jungle (FC3) Skorpion Paint Job 3 Red.PNG|Red (FC3) Skorpion Paint Job 4 Fire.PNG|Fire (FC3) Skorpion Paint Job 5 Deep Jungle.PNG|Deep Jungle (FC3) Skorpion Paint Job 6 Black.PNG|Black Tips * With low damage, range and accuracy, this weapon is best used for close combat or as a panic weapon. The Skorpion quickly loses to higher grade firearms as they become available. * The Skorpion is the only automatic weapon that can be used on a zipline. * Its rate of fire is viciously high, so extended magazines are highly advisable. Gallery (FC3) Skorpion Attachment 1 Sound Suppressor.PNG|Suppressed Skorpion FC3 Skorpion First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Skorpion. FC3 Skorpion Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the Skorpion. Far Cry 4 The Skorpion makes a returning appearance in Far Cry 4. It is unlocked at the first store. With the inclusion of the ability to use sidearms from vehicles it becomes one of the better sidearms in the early game, though outside of this role it is rather mediocre. Furthermore, it is considerably less useful than it's Far Cry 3 incarnation as you cannot equip it with a suppressor. Signature Version The Stinger is the signature version of the Skorpion. It is unlocked after destroying 2 Pagan's Wrath convoys. The Stinger sports an extended magazine, optical sight, and sound suppressor. This makes it a great weapon for quickly ambushing targets at close range while remaining hidden without having to sacrifice a non-sidearm slot. However, it is still outclassed by the A99 later in the game. Gallery FC4 Skorpion First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Skorpion. FC4 Skorpion Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the Skorpion. FC4 Stinger First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Stinger. 04-scorpion_opt.png|Full view of Skorpion 04-stinger_opt.jpeg|Full view of The Stinger Far Cry 5 The Skorpion makes another appearance in Far Cry 5. It appears in the "Friend For Hire" trailer for the game, where it is being wielded by a player as they go down a Zipline. Far Cry New Dawn The Skorpion returns in Far Cry New Dawn. The Optimized Skorpion is a rank 3 weapon. it has a scope mounted on the gun itself, with duct tape wrapped around the grip. it also has slender copper wiring attached to the body surrounding the barrel. it also has metal fixtures keeping the magazine sealed. Trivia Far Cry 3 *It's also one the three unusable SMGs for the AI in the game, the other two being the MP5 and Vector .45 ACP. Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Sub-Machine Guns Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons